Here And Now
by MIBbabe
Summary: BABE story inspired by Nickelback's Here And Now album. AU, OOC.


Here And Now

by Sas

Disclaimer: characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I am simply borrowing them for fanfic writing pleasure. Well there is no less than pleasure when Ranger's around.

This story is inspired by Nickelback's _**Here And**__**Now**_album. Any print in _**bold italics**_is song lyrics from the songs. The title of each chapter is the name of the corresponding track on the CD, meaning chapter 1 is named after track 1, chapter 2 is named after track 2... And so on. You get the idea. Thanks to Nickelback for creating some rockin music for the world to enjoy and giving me inspiration for this story.

This a BABE story. Not even sure Morelli will make an appearance. It is AU, OOC.

Chapter 1, This Means War

**_"You've gone too far, Who do you think you are? Is this what you came for? Well, this means war"_** Lester's calm soft words from the Nickelback song resonate eeringly docile over the communication lines. No one knows the team is camouflaged in the forest growth and have been since 1400hrs. That's 2 and a half hours ago. My team and I have been silently biding our time waiting for the favourable period for us to reveal ourselves and that opportune moment is determined by me, the team leader. I am responsible for keeping my team as safe as possible and returning them all home while fulfilling our orders with a successfully completed mission.

Tank remarks "Man, you are the only twisted soldier I know that enjoys quoting songs when things are about to get fucked up". The men wait more and Ram reports from his advantage high in the trees on the activity ahead of us. Ram is a sniper and has the ability to lay in a tree like a panther enjoying siesta. Rangeman crew have put him to the test. Bets were made. He stayed in a tree for 7 hours. Many people still don't believe it's possible and Ram made a nice little pile of money.

Cal, Woody and Bobby check in respectively followed by Tank, Lester and I. The tension thickens, we are finely tuned soldiers; confidently calm and intently focused, holding a superior strength in body and mind to achieve the mission. Strike time is almost on us; I can feel it.

"Fuck!" Tanks rough voice hisses along the comm lines. "What's up man" comes from me. "Fuckin Leafcutter Ants." The men know of Tanks hatred for insects and a few whispered chuckles can be heard in my ear.

While lying in the jungle growth Tank resists swatting at the ants currently marching a trail over his arm across his back and down the other side. He can not risk any movement so not to alert the forest dwellers of intruders and sending warning alarms to our targets. A drug cartel.

Lester pipes up "man, don't be knocking the ants. The locals say they're aphrodisiacs".

"Didn't know you needed help in that area man" whispers Woody. I can hear a smirk in his voice. "Fuck off" Les responds and Tank follows with "Fuck the ants. I don't need an aphrodisiac. I just wanna get this done so I can find a soft warm body with curves in the right places to sink myself into". The comm lines fill with low groans of agreement. I couldn't agree more. It has been a while that I enjoyed the pleasures of a woman. The comm line goes completely silent and I am sure not because the men are focused on the eminent strike ahead but of beautiful sexy women performing a range of pleasurable things with our bodies and one throbbing part in particular. I pull my thoughts away from women and sex and solely focus on our mission. I am responsible for making my team get state side to enjoy the woman/women of their desires and I will make sure they get home.

A person wouldn't know a whole conversation was taking place in the jungle. The men are so quiet and excellent at hearing; a result of finely tuned senses perfected through training and working as a team. The men become serious and put themselves in a focused zone. We can all sense when it is nearing strike time.

20 minutes later I call for sniper strike ago. Ram sets about taking down three men before anyone is alerted to our presence. As Ram hits his forth mark the other men and I have already begun our onslaught with rapid gunfire precision taking as many targets as possible. Cal lets go his hidden bombs that he and Woody had covertly planted the night before in the contraband storage building and the sleeping quarters. That cuts a good deal of enemy numbers down. Lester can be heard over the line, **_"To line up to the ring for a battle that you can't win"_** before him Woody and Cal follow up with concussion grenades to stun the fuckers long enough for us clear the forest and advance into enemy territory taking down the drug cartel. Tank and Bobby come in behind the working shed that holds civilian slaves and throw tear gas threw the windows. This is is safest option for keeping the civvies safe while distracting the bad guys long enough for us to act and take out any enemy left in the building guarding them. When the sound of the grenades resides my crazy cousin is then heard over lines **_"Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean nothing, Should've seen it coming, it had to happen sometime"_**. Other people outside our team have been concerned having Les in his team, claiming him as a lose cannon but Les has proven himself to be an excellant soldier and myself and the men trust him with our lives as well as our friendship and brothership. What many don't know is that Lester is a fierce soldier and will go great lengths to protect his fellow soldiers and deliver justice. He wouldn't be in one of the best elite Ranger teams if he wasn't, as is with the rest of my team. We are one of the best.

Ram's controlled voice breaks through the noise on the line. "We got 5 approaching east from the jungle". Les is leading Cal and Woody on that side. "Santos. You, Cal and Woody take them. Ram assist" I order. I hear "roger" in reply while Tank and I get the jump on the four fuckers hiding behind drug packing slaves. They have no ammo left and we are blocking their only exit. What these assholes don't know or didn't see is that Bobby has come around to the window behind them; the open window. Bobby slides through the window silently, a look of death as his eyes train on his target and when he twists the neck of one fucker breaking it Tank and I jump in at the distraction.

Bobby has quickly moved onto his next target. In my peripheral I see him deliver a slamming round kick followed by a hard kick to the side of the leg at the knee breaking a leg. My guy is bent over after I smashed the heel of my palm upward connecting his nose. I follow with an elbow strike to the back of the neck and finish it. We are not leaving any enemy alive. Fuck, I don't have a death wish. Why would we set ourselves up for a possible threat later. Tank has his man down permanently.

There is an all clear signal from Ram and Lester's group. Bobby immediately begins scanning for injuries. His hard dark mask has transformed to medic with a hint of controlled concerned brother. Bobby has seen too many Angels (soldiers killed in combat). A man can't not be affected by that. He has a softer caring side for those he is close with, especially his brothers; us. I immediately begin assisting Bobby and his need for reassurance that we are ok. "Report" I bark. The boys know exactly what I mean. Les is the first to respond "Nothing but bandaids here" and "nothing but bark scratches here" from Ram. Bobby's shoulders relax some and he gives me a brief nod.

Tank speaks up "Let's rally these civvies and get them on the road. Then we can get a bird to shake n bake to finish off. LGH (let's go home)". Of course my stupid fucking cousin says his bit. "What's up man? Did those ants scare you that much? Or don't you enjoy the smell napalm?" I shake my head. Les enjoys poking the bear. Tank replies "Fuck you, KMD (kiss my dick)".

"Ewww, not nice man. Not nice" les replies with a chuckle. I jump in then, "Do a walk make sure we didn't miss anything and cover your asses".

"Got it boss".

Most of the civvies escaped the chance they got. I arrange transport with my contact for the small group left behind. He will ensure any that need medical attention passed what Bobby can do will get it. Les, Cal, Woody and Ram meet us. When I meet his glance Les simply says "G2G" and I nod.

Lets get the fuck out of here. The HMFIC is dead along with his croanies. Mission success. We still have to tackle jungle, follow a goat trail and be unseen before we get to extraction point.

As we make our way into the jungle Les sighs "I&I, sweet I&I" (Intoxication and Intercourse). I glance at Tank. He groans. The bear is reaching cranky and I shake my head with a chuckle while Woody replies, "Man, you have a serious problem".

AN: so, should I continue? Let me know youR thoughts. Cheers! Sas


End file.
